


Definitions

by writteninhaste



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninhaste/pseuds/writteninhaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - could be applicable to any character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitions

  
There are many things in this world, which are used to define us.

There are titles …

_Executioner, Undertaker, Harlequin, Death._

And names …

_Olaf, Anita, Jean-Claude, Micah._

There are labels as well …

_Ulfric, Master, human, and not._

But I'm starting to wonder, does it really matter? Does what we call ourselves affect us? After all, in essence we are all the same. We all feed and breathe, want and need. If cornered we will all fight to defend ourselves – no matter what we claim to be, or who.

These things, which are supposed to define us, do not. It is the roles we play which determine who we are: _mentor, lover, enemy, friend_. The only problem we face, is figuring out which one we are. I'm not sure I know anymore.


End file.
